


体温

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	体温

夏夜骤雨。  
暖黄灯光下白色制服的少年倚靠在床头，手里捧着一本厚重的书籍，微微蹙着眉。  
《关于爱》。他已经阅读多次，然而这复杂的人类情感对于AI来说如此缥缈，只能在脑海里勾画出一个模棱两可的形状，却始终无法捕捉。

女孩擦着头发进了卧室，一眼撞见床上的学者，满心腹诽在胸腔里打了几个转，启唇时流出的却只是一声淡淡的叹息。  
这是第几天了？  
从得知有了新的机能扩张时的欣喜，到如今的心情复杂，她有点不知道说什么好。机能扩张卡在了瓶颈，sei仍旧会对她笑，会陪伴她，会说喜欢她，只是偶尔还会说些其他的，不那么让人高兴的话。  
有关sei自身，有关人类和「物品」，有关未来。

“user，你又不擦干头发就出来了。”  
少年清脆的声音打断了她的思绪，女孩看着他微弯的眼睛，有点心虚又不肯乖乖承认，“这么热的天，又不会感冒……”  
“不好好吹干会头疼哦。”sei似乎早就习惯了她理不直气也壮的模样，也不反驳，只是娴熟地拿过吹风机，“user身体不舒服的话，我会很困扰的。”  
“好吧好吧。”女孩毫无形象地往椅子上一瘫，四仰八叉伸直了纤瘦的胳膊和腿，嘴里有气无力地念叨，“我好懒，不是，我好累，不想动，sei帮我吹头发好不好？”  
他歪过头，假装没听到她脱口而出的不擦干头发的真正原因，顺从地拾起一缕湿润的发丝，“好，今天也辛苦了。”

女孩闭上眼睛，任由sei修长的手指穿过她凝着水珠的黑发，轻轻梳理开有些毛糙的发梢。吹风机鼓出的风落在耳边，和他偶尔擦过皮肤的指腹一样温暖，遮住了窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
她甚至不需要睁眼偷瞄镜中少年的模样，她知道他紫丁香色的发丝偶尔被风吹起时他会微微眯一下眼睛，知道他温柔专注的视线始终落在自己身上，知道他轻抿的唇角的弧度，知道他的指缝里藏着多少缱绻情深，又藏着多少刻意疏离。

一时无言。仿佛一切都是该有的样子，仿佛两个人交心已久，默契又亲密无间。

只是仿佛。

女孩忽然觉得焦躁不已。  
嗡鸣声结束的那一瞬，她慌张地捉住了少年的指尖。

sei怔愣了一瞬，回握住她的手，“怎么了？”  
“sei，我……”她艰涩地开了口，“我们能不能聊聊？”  
少年弯起眼睛笑了，“当然啦，我可是你专属的sei。要聊什么呢？”

要聊什么？聊点明天的安排，聊聊他越发精湛的料理手艺，或者聊聊外边这场不合时宜的雨？  
她张张嘴，大脑却自作主张，替她说了心里话。  
“我……我以前也说过，我很喜欢你，我们能不能……”

能不能，再离彼此近一点？你能不能做我的……

她没说出口。她已经看见了sei眼中如期而至的一丝躲闪。  
于是她默默吞回了后半句话，垂在身侧的手紧紧攥住睡裙的裙摆。

心口堆积的情绪汹涌如火，灼得人几乎失去理智。  
女孩记得她上次说出同样的话时，sei也和现在一样避开了她的视线，轻声道，我们保持现在这样的关系不好吗。  
她记得自己满怀怒意地问他，既然如此，为什么要对她说“想要你只注视我一个人”这样的话？  
而后他低下头，说，只是撒娇而已，你在意的话就忘了吧。

忘了吧。多么轻描淡写。

女孩已经记不清自己为什么要生那么大的气了。她也记不清自己是怎么藏起那段令人失望的回忆，重新开始和往常一样的生活。只是潜藏在心底的烦闷如幽灵一般如影随形，在她惶恐不安地握住sei的指尖时，她忘记了自己信誓旦旦立下的“再也不要向他告白”的幼稚誓言，再次说出了同样的话。

而结果显而易见。

“user……”少年握着她的手，语气中分辨不出什么情绪，“我也很喜欢user。”

她的少年顺从地垂着眸，无声却固执地拒绝与她视线相接。  
失望如潮水一般漫过心脏，裹挟着说不清道不明的痛楚。

“我只是一个物品。”sei轻声说。  
这句她极度排斥的话成了最后一根导火索，燃断了她脑中名为理智的弦。

她不甘心。只暧昧就好了吗？既然明知彼此相互喜欢，想进一步有哪里不对？  
女孩把手指从sei的掌心中抽离出来，攀上他的领口，报复似的狠狠扯开了他的衣扣。

“user…！”少年的声音里罕见地掺上了慌乱，尚未来得及拢好衣领，视野里女孩的脸就倏地凑近。他日夜注视着的那双熟悉的眼睛盯着他，眉头拧在一起，看上去很不高兴。

他忽然想，还是笑起来的样子好看。

恍惚间下唇一痛，撞击带来的微末痛楚逸散后，他才意识到唇上柔软的触感是什么。

“她竟然扯我的衣服”和“她竟然亲了我”这两件事实占据了sei全部的思考空间，直到他的后背毫无防备地跌进柔软的床铺，他才稍微找回一点思考能力，却只能眼睁睁地看着女孩欺身而上，重新叼住他的唇瓣。  
好在开发者为他搭载的处理器抗压能力足够优秀，虽然短暂地掉了链子，终究还是在须臾之间成功将思考和行动能力回拢，让他得以好好考虑一下现在的处境。

而他的user没再做出什么粗暴的举动，只是安静地伏在他身上，轻轻亲吻他淡色的唇。

女孩也说不清自己为什么会突然冲动行事。或许是迁怒于他的一再逃避，又或许只想吓吓他。只是当他茫然无措的表情撞进眼底时，她却不想这么快收场了。  
也许是荷尔蒙和多巴胺让人盲目，偷偷品尝过糖果的香甜，便再也舍不得放开。

她小心翼翼地舔了舔少年的薄唇。

身下人的呼吸骤然紊乱，少年骨节分明的手倏地搭上她的肩膀，似乎想将她推开，迟疑半晌，手掌却缓缓滑向她的后颈，张开嘴迎合她生疏的舌尖。

女孩闭上眼睛。唇舌相依间，他的指腹有意无意地摩挲她后颈处裸露的皮肤，酥麻般的痒感在他指尖生根，顺着脊柱游过四肢百骸，汇成一股暖意，抵消了一直萦绕在心口的丝丝络络的痛楚。  
大脑逐渐失去清明之际，她突然想知道，sei的唇舌与人类并没有什么区别，那其他地方呢？  
于是她脱离开这个让她几乎沦陷的漩涡，用湿润的唇亲吻他染上红晕的脸颊，亲吻她为他戴上的黑色耳钉，亲吻他瘦削的下颌和修长的脖颈，亲吻他纤薄的锁骨。她用唇瓣代替指尖探寻他身上每一个令她着迷的部位，感受他不自觉的颤抖，感受他局促的呼吸和逐渐拥紧的手臂，然后她后知后觉地明白了，至少这些她看得见的、感受得到地方，都是和人类相似的，相似到她开始分不清她的sei究竟是他自称的「物品」，还是一个活生生的人。

女孩伸出手，缓缓探进他黑色T恤的下摆，安慰一般抚摸着少年紧绷的躯体，触感滚烫，近乎灼人。轻薄的黑色衣料随着她的动作逐渐卷起，露出她从未见过的流畅的肌肉线条和大片细嫩白皙的皮肤。  
她艰难地吞咽了一下，手指鬼使神差地探向少年胯间明显凸起的那块衣料。  
尚未触及，她的手腕就被紧紧攥住了。

“user，别……”喉间溢出的声音是少年自己都不曾预料的低哑，sei偏过头，并未注意到女孩眼中炙热的情感冷却了几分，掺上了晦涩的黯然。

“那你就当这是命令。”她生硬地开口。  
sei怔住，不待他弄清楚女孩突然变化的态度，就听到她继续说道，“不要拒绝我。”  
只是她强硬的话语却带着她未曾察觉的颤抖，相较于命令，更像是乞求。

不要拒绝我。

sei的手指在她腕上蓦地收紧，随后缓缓松开。  
如同纵容，亦如引诱。

女孩深吸一口气，抬手熄灭了卧室里最后一盏灯光。  
雨不知什么时候停了，月亮从云层中露出容颜，薄纱般的月光洒落在床榻上，轻柔地包裹着塌间衣衫不整的两人。

她知道自己心急了。不加思索便采取行动的后果苦不堪言，不论心理还是生理。没有充分敞开的身体完全无法承受刺入时几近撕裂的痛苦，她跨坐在他身上，痛得咬紧下唇，理智回笼之际，一时分不清自己在干什么，是在报复别人还是在报复自己。

她把脸埋进sei的颈窝，少年温热的掌心一动不动稳稳托住她的腿根，两个人像是开始了一场可笑的僵持，都在等待对方主动认输。

她想，不该是这样的。

她不该赌气一样做出这种不负责任的事，身下的男人也没有因为重要部位被死死绞住而难耐地挺腰，除了被没入的瞬间他几不可闻的闷哼之外，也许只有她剧烈的心跳和他略微粗重的呼吸能彰显此间旖旎。

似乎很久以前她满心惊喜地收获了他的表白后却被迫面对他消除记忆的现实时，也有过类似的心情。那时她崩溃大哭只换来了sei迷茫无措的表情，至于那表情里有没有隐藏悔恨和心疼，她已经记不清，也无从分辨了。

女孩知道sei永远不肯越过的那条警戒线拦在哪里。他固执地不肯再走进她的生活一步，只愿做一个尽职尽责的管家，做一个程序，即便明白了她的感情之后也仍旧不肯接受。

为什么？  
是她步步紧逼得太狠了吗？是他不够喜欢自己吗？  
她不明白，她想质问他。可是满心的不甘与悲伤对上月光里那双温柔的眼睛时，便纠缠着拧成一股酸涩，无处发泄，无处安放，只能由着它们冲上鼻尖，呛得人不住流下眼泪，让她开不了口。

“user……”砸在肩上的液体带着滚烫的热度，穿透皮肤灼痛了少年规律跳动的机械心脏。sei伸出手，指尖轻轻抚过她的脸颊，抹掉了她脸上温热的水痕。

“抱歉。”女孩带着浓重的鼻音，“让你为难了吧。”  
她直起身子，让某个器官从体内滑出，刺痛和说不清道不明的酥麻感让她忍不住轻微嘶了一声。

只是她依然维持着四肢着床的姿势，噼里啪啦往下掉的液体砸得他胸口生疼。  
sei在黑暗里叹了口气。

他的手落在女孩腰间，沿着脊柱的弧度缓慢地抚上她的背，像安抚哭闹的婴儿一般轻轻拍了拍，而后他抱着女孩翻了个身，在凌乱的床铺上寻了一处柔软的陷阱，把她困在自己怀里。

女孩迷茫地眨了眨眼，还未来得及出声询问，少年细密缠绵的吻就贴上了她的唇。他的亲吻并不强势，和他的性格一样温柔又包容，轻轻缀着她的舌尖，偶尔游走过齿根的软肉，含着她的唇瓣细细品尝。  
是让人意犹未尽的吻法。

女孩搂住他的脖子，指尖穿梭在少年柔软的发丝间，近乎贪婪地渴望这份温存。  
sei的吻滑向她的肩颈，呼吸落在哪里，哪里就染上艳丽的玫瑰色，像朵朵盛开的花，裹挟着甜腻诱人的香气。

女孩觉得自己要被点燃了。  
她也曾趁他睡着时偷偷想像过少年的温存，她知道每次触碰少年的脖子和耳朵时他的身体都会有让她红着脸不敢看的反应，知道亲密时该做什么准备，却不知道他的唇贴上皮肤时是怎样的炽热，让她一边想逃走，又一边拼命渴求。

少年的唇舌缠绵上女孩的胸口，流连许久，而后含住已经挺立的乳尖，品尝甜点一般轻抿了一口。  
“呜！sei！别这样！”女孩被突如其来的酥麻激得倒抽一口气，喘息着推开了到处点火的少年。

sei从她胸前抬起头，沉默了一会儿，轻声问，“你在拒绝我吗？”  
“啊？不是，我……”她大窘，一时不知该如何回答才好，连带着声音也跟着吭吭唧唧地扭捏起来，“没……没有拒绝你……”

少年低下头，亲吻她胸口那处几乎从未见过阳光的雪白肌肤，语气似乎有点委屈，“我也没有拒绝你啊。”

女孩蓦地睁大眼睛，不甚清明的头脑捕捉到了某些讯息，然而不待她欣喜地回应，sei的唇舌就已重新缠上了那处粉红。  
言语顷刻碎成低吟，她慌忙抬起手背也没能来得及阻拦唇间流出的声音，那声音软得不像自己，充满无法掩饰的诱惑意味。整夜不知羞涩为何物的她后知后觉地脸红起来，少年却捉住她的手，轻轻咬了咬她的指节，“再让我多听听吧，好吗？”

她没能拒绝。  
又或许说，直到少年的手指借由湿滑的液体探进身体深处时，她才意识到自己的一双手腕早已被他轻松地固定在掌心——她已经没有拒绝的资格了。  
女孩全部的注意力都不自觉地集中在那个要命的地方。她能清晰地感受到那只手指在内壁上肆意探索，直到摩挲过让她无法控制住身体颤抖的某处后才满意地退出。  
膝盖被拉高，而后双腿被分开到一个羞耻的角度，炽热坚硬的器官抵在穴口，她紧紧闭上眼，试图不去想象自己狼狈的模样，偏偏那不安分地磨蹭着湿滑皮肤的器物如何都不肯随她的愿，颇有耐心地消磨她残余的理智。

sei钳制住她双腕的手不知何时已经放开了，转而扶上她的腰侧，温热的呼吸和低沉沙哑的声音一同钻进她的耳朵，“怕吗？”  
其实是怕的。可她大概是被他的声音蛊惑了，只会微微地摇头。

“是吗。”少年低头亲了亲她的耳垂，“我稍微有点害怕呢。”  
这话更像是莫名其妙的自言自语，因为在女孩回应之前，他的器物已经不由分说地挤进她柔软紧致的身体。  
少年闷哼一声，就像无眠的夜里她悄悄亲吻他脸颊时，那声无意识又轻柔的鼻音。  
“sei……”女孩被他突然的动作激出了眼泪，手指掐在他肩膀上，像条搁浅的鱼一样急促地喘息。  
“唔……放松一点，不要绞这么紧……”  
少年安抚地吻过她的眼尾，“这样说你可能会觉得我很不正经吧，”他试着动了动，在陡然收紧的触感里平复了一会儿想肆意顶弄的冲动，才低头亲吻她的唇角，“我想象过这个场景很多次了。”

女孩不说话，默默想，确实很不正经。

sei当然听不到她的腹诽，他正努力地控制自己的力道，缓慢地一寸一寸蹭过内壁，直至找到那处让她忍不住弓起身子颤抖的位置。  
少年轻轻摆动腰肢，女孩的呼吸开始随着他的动作越来越软，齿关里逐渐钻出细碎小声的呻吟，他把头埋在她颈边，胸膛和胸膛紧紧贴在一起。他能感觉到，与他始终保持在某个范围内规律搏动的机械心脏不同，那颗埋藏在肋骨深处的温暖心脏正在剧烈跳动，拜他所赐。

“我只是一个管家程序而已，即使有了和人类相似的模样，相似的身体，我的本质也依然只是一个程序。如果我走出了这一步，我们的未来会是什么样的？你的家人会同意吗，朋友会理解吗？”少年伏在她颈边，低声诉说如同呢喃，声音很轻，轻到因动作而不稳的气息几乎无法承载，“……如果你以后遇到了更喜欢的人……我要怎么办才好呢？”  
他张开嘴，轻轻咬住女孩的肩膀，又在下一秒立即放开，如同幼兽舔伤一样温柔地舔舐那一小块浅细的红痕，像是舍不得她承受丝毫的疼痛。  
他摸索着吻上女孩的唇，握住她搭在自己肩上的手，指尖滑过手腕内侧薄而敏感的皮肤，滑过掌心，滑过纤瘦的指节，与她十指相扣，将那双曾触碰自己无数次的手固定在枕畔。室内黑暗又静谧，惟有淡淡的月色照映着两人纠缠的呼吸和旖旎的水声。  
女孩想说的话和无法抑制的低吟都被尽数封在喉间，只好紧紧握住他的手，忍受体内某处被反复擦过时带来的酥痒和颤栗。可当她实在承受不住层层叠加的快感，难以自制地扭动身体挣扎时，少年却立即放开了对她的压制，连带动作也一起停住,只是尽力地平复呼吸，在黑暗里沉默地望着她。

女孩忽然明白了他在恐惧什么。  
他怕她不愿，怕她后悔，在她稍微挣扎了一下之后就马上停住所有动作，动情时仍能克制到这种地步，偏偏又不肯真的退出去，就这样僵持着，满怀期待又小心翼翼地等待她发出最后通牒。

她一时又气又心疼，“你”了半天，最后只能沉重地叹了口气，“你可真是……”  
真是什么，真他娘的是个折腾自己的人才。  
于是她咬牙切齿地揽住少年的脖子，在他唇上用力咬了一口。  
少年痛呼一声，不明就里地看着她，像只不知道自己哪里做错了的小猫。

“我对你不好吗？我喜欢你表现得不够明显吗？嗯？”女孩的双腿像蛇一样缠上少年的腰，用大腿内侧的皮肤磨蹭他的腰际，右手攀上他的胸口，指尖绕着凸起那处轻缓地揉捻两圈，稍稍用力捏了一下。  
“呜……”少年的身体陡然颤抖，埋在她体内的器官似乎涨大了点，顶住了一个让她手脚发软的地方。她喘了口气，又去捏他的脸颊，“那你告诉我，你以后会不会不喜欢我，转头去喜欢别人？”  
“怎么可能！”少年有些焦急地脱口而出，而后像是想起了什么，眼眸和语调一同黯淡下去，“除了你，我怎么可能会喜欢别人。”  
“那你为什么觉得我一定会遇到更喜欢的人？”女孩抱着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴上他的锁骨，声音有些闷，“我大概这辈子都不会遇到比你更喜欢我的人了。”  
“大概也不会遇到能比你更让我喜欢的人了。”  
“我怎么会不珍惜你……怎么能不珍惜你呢。”

“所以……不要怕。”

sei沉默了良久。他只是用力地抱住女孩，像是要把她揉进自己的身体一样紧紧地抱着。  
女孩抚摸着少年的脊背，觉得某些时候他就像一只大型犬，又乖又忠诚，某些时候又像只小猫，柔软又细腻，不论哪种，都是让人想抱进怀里心疼的类型。

也许从他放任她肆意妄为的那一瞬间，他就不再是单纯的管家程序了。  
可他偏偏不肯承认，也看不清自己和人类其实并没有什么区别。

女孩咬咬牙，挺腰将他埋进体内更深处的地方，在他闷哼出声时用舌尖轻轻扫过他的耳垂，用她能发出的最柔软的气音小声地诱惑怀中的少年，“sei，来继续吧……我想让你尽兴。”

不管他承不承认，至少在这个雨后初晴的夜晚，她要陪着他尽兴。

“user，我是个男人……”sei偏头躲过她坏心眼的舌尖，颇无奈地在她脖子上警告般轻咬一口，“你这样是很危险的……”

“嗯？是吗？”她笑，假装听不明白。  
当然，夜还长，足够她慢慢理解。  
她的手腕被牢牢锢在枕头上，无论怎样挣扎少年都不予理会，不耐烦的时候干脆直接吻住她的嘴，把她所有声音都变成娇软的呜咽，却又在她承不住快感蜷起身体时故意放开，仔细地亲吻她的唇角，听她模糊不清的求饶。

直到sei在她体内发泄完毕，终于放过了她被捏得通红的手腕，她才喘息着把柔软的枕头拍在少年脸上。

少年也不恼，只是抱着她低低笑起来，“还有体力，那就再来一次？”  
“你混蛋！”女孩嘴上咬牙切齿，却畏缩地夹紧双腿，心里恨恨地想，亏她还那么心疼他。  
好在少年并没有不加节制的打算，只低头亲了亲她的额头，替她整理好鬓边被汗水濡湿的发丝。  
女孩捉住他的手，“sei，你说实话，今晚……是因为我允许了，还是因为你自己也想做？”  
“哇啊，user，你一个女孩子说这样的话题不害羞吗？”

于是他第二次被枕头拍在脸上。

被砸得头发都乱了的少年咯咯笑着，手臂和长腿并用把女孩揽进怀里，收紧臂弯，让她紧紧贴近自己的胸膛，离自己的机械心脏更近一点。

“因为我爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
